The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for utilizing custom summary functions for a summary cell in a table of a spreadsheet application.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Various types of applications, such as spreadsheet applications, presentation applications, and word processing applications, may allow a user to generate and display data in the form of tables that includes rows and columns of cells. For example, a user may generate a table using a spreadsheet application in order to analyze a set of quantitative or qualitative data. To facilitate in the analysis of data, a user may also organize the data by categorizing or grouping the cell data based on data commonalities. Moreover, the application may allow the user to generate a summary cell that summarizes the organized data using a summary function. Often, a summary cell formula includes a predefined summary function within the application, such as functions that mathematically manipulate a set of values including subtotal, average, minimum, maximum, and the like. For example, a mathematical function used to summarize the data for the summary cell of a table may provide a value indicating the mathematical computation for the set of organized data cells.
However, since the summary function may be predefined, the summary formula options may be limited and dependent on the application (e.g., application package provided by a manufacturer). Unfortunately, the predefined summary functions may be inadequate for a user analyzing data beyond the limitations of the functions, such as the mathematical functions provided by the application.